Saiiaden
"Trust in the care for your friends, they offer up the light and warmth which will make your heart strong and your spirit soar." -Saiiaden to Aqua on Destiny Islands upon learning of great care for her bestfriend Terra 'Saiiaden '''is one of the three main playable protagonists in ''Kingdom Hearts: 0 ''alongside Eraqus and Xehanort. She is a keyblade wielder like her two bestfriends Eraqus and Xehanort who reside with her on the world the Land of Arrival where they train under Keyblade Masters Phionus, Avenore and Helena. The Powers of the Keyblade were passed to her by Master Helena upon Master Helena's visit to Saiiaden's original homeworld of Destiny Islands where she formerly resided as a young child with Eraqus and Xehanort. She was the Keyblade wielder to pass on the powers of the keyblade to Aqua who would later go onto be a Keyblade Master just like she was. She ultimatley was killed by bestfriend and fellow Keyblade Wielder Eulo via being struckdown by his Keyblade of Darkness. Journal Entry ''Kingdom Hearts: 0 Pupil of Keyblade Masters Phionus, Avenore and Helena and bestfriend of Eraqus and Xehanort who also was originally from their homeworld of Destiny Islands. Before being taken from their original homeworld to the Land Of Arrival upon inheriting the powers of the Keyblade Saiiaden shared a legendary Paopu fruit with Eraqus so their destinies would be forever intertwined. Saiiden along with Eraqus were made Keyblade Masters and both are tasked with two very important objectives. Hers to retrieve her abducted Master Helena from a mysterious abductor controlling a legion of strange red shadowy creatures known as the Abominations. Saiiaden is a pure hearted fighter who fights with the complete power of light and is regarded by bestfriend Xehanort and Master Helena as one to have a heart of pure light. Story ''Kingdom Hearts: 0'' Saiiaden along with bestfriends Eraqus and Xehanort are keyblade wielder pupils of Keyblade Masters Phionus, Avenore and Helena on the world the Land Of Arrival. Her, Xehanort and Eraqus train to become Keyblade Masters and are to soon commence their Mark Of Mastery Exams. After a gruelling time period of training the Mark Of Mastery Exams commence and only Saiiaden and Eraqus pass and are crowned Keyblade Masters by Masters Phionus, Avenore and Helena. That night a mysterious red cloaked man enters the castle of the Land Of Arrival and abducts Master Helena disappearing into a red abyss with her and a legion of red shadowy creatures. Masters Phionus and Avenore then order Eraqus and Saiiaden to take off via their Keyblade Gliders into the Lanes In-Between and retrieve her from the mysterious captor as well as fixing the damage left by the abductor in the worlds he may visit. Xehanort enraged at not being tasked the same thing on top of not being crowned a Keyblade Master takes off without permission on his Keyblade Glider into the Lanes In-Between to catch the captor himself. Eraqus is then ordered seperatley to retrieve Xehanort whilest Saiiaden is still tasked with retrieving the kidnapped Master Helena from her mysterious kidnapper. Saiiaden then travels across many worlds visited by the kidnapper in her mission to find and rescue Master Helena. Saiiaden also helps reverse much of the damage done to the worlds visited by the mysterious kidnapper who comes to be titled as Eulo. She destroys much of Eulo's left behind shadowy creature minions whom are titled as the Abominations. She meets the Wizard Yen Sid who she discovers was once a Keyblade Master who handed over his powers of the keyblade completely and his own Keyblade to a mouse character named Mickey. She discovers Mickey to be the king of a world called Disney Castle which she visits her in her journey and helps with the Abomination problem happening there. She discovers in the worlds she visits that Xehanort and Eraqus have also been there and that Xehanort seems to be contributing to the problems of the worlds. In the end Saiiaden comes to fight Eulo in the Land Of Arrival as he destroys the world almost completely and kills Masters Phionus and Avenore. From there Saiiaden comes to a world called the Keyblade Graveyard where she finally meets up with Xehanort and Eraqus again since last meeting up with them in a world called the Radiant Garden. All together the three come across Eulo and engage in battle with him. Eulo however possesses Xehanort and turns him on Saiiaden and Eraqus which ultimatley results in Saiiaden meeting her demise at the hands of Xehanort's Keyblade of Darkness. Saiiden's spirit along with Master Helena's speaks within Eraqus' mind helping him with the defeat of the Eulo possessed Xehanort and with Eulo altogether. Abilities Saiiaden is a character who uses quick swift moves on opponents and possesses remarkable acrobatic skill which aids her greatly in combat. She is a gifted user of magic and of the element of Air. She is the fastest of the three main protagonist of KH: 0 and's keyblades rely heavily on magic strength then overall force strength. Personality Saiiaden is highly similiar to later Keyblade Wielders Aqua and Kairi. Saiiaden is extremely kind, compassionate, graceful and loving. She cares more then anything for Xehanort and Eraqus though secretly favours Eraqus companion wise. She possesses no darkness in her heart and this would most likely have made her an original princess of heart had she not been struck down by an Eulo possessed Xehanort. She is a high dreamer who dreams of more then just being a Keyblade Master (which she only dreams of on the sake of being a warrior for good and the rescue of others) but of always having Eraqus and Xehanort by her side. She is extremely generous and kind, confidant and helpful to any of the in distress denizens of worlds she comes too. The weakness in this is her ordered mission was to mainly rescue Master Helena but she takes the time in worlds the kidnapper has come too to help those in need of help. Her personality resembles alot of the Final Fantasy Kingdom Hearts appearing character Aerith for her kindness, sincerity, relatively slow speech and upfront compassion. Appearence Saiiaden kind of resembles an older altered version of Kairi/Namine'. She has light pink long hair which is braided up on a right shoulder ponytail. She dons a short white top held in place by dark pink straps. She has long dark pink altered stockings placed out of place on her legs. White and Pink sneaker like shoes and light blue eyes. She wears light silver gloves with yellow top decorating on them. She wears a good luck charm silver necklace around her neck which credits as a symbol of friendship and light. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Keyblader Category:Kingdom Hearts: 0 Category:Somebodies